1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a support arm system having a fastening section with a receptacle into which a profiled support element is inserted and fastened on the holder, wherein the holder contains one or several compensating elements for aligning the profiled support element, and the receptacle has a support section, at least some portions of which are matched to an exterior circumference of the profiled support element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An angle piece for a suspension device is known from German Patent Reference DE 43 31 125 C2, in which a receptacle is cut out for fixing a support arm, which is substantially oval in cross section, in place on a support arm fastening wall. The receptacle is an annular shoulder projecting away from the support arm fastening wall. The receptacle has a flat face on which the support arm is supported flush at its flat end. The securing of the support arm is provided by fastening screws which are inserted into fastening receivers cut into the support arm fastening walls and which can be screwed into aligned screw-in channels of the support arm.
With such support arm systems, the support arm system is deformed in the elastic range by a load, for example by a suspended housing for receiving a control unit. It is not possible to compensate for this lowering by the known receptacle for the support arm.
To avoid this disadvantage, solutions are known, for example, from the Rittal catalog “Systems for the Human/Machine Interface”, in accordance with which the horizontal alignment of the support arm under the predicted load occurs by the insertion of small plates or partial radii between the end of the support arm and the surface against which the support arm rests. Thus, the support arm intentionally rests against an inclined surface and, without a load, extends obliquely upward, by which the lowering under a load is compensated.